


Make You Beautiful

by CelestialBound



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Eyeliner, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Nolou (UglyDolls), Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Video Cameras, degrading, livestreams, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Nolan breaks into Lou's house to get content for his vlog, however he gets caught by the blonde himself. Lou decides to test out his sex dungeon on Nolan and enjoys humiliating the brunette to the extreme.





	Make You Beautiful

Nolan was given a job to get pictures of Lou while he was in his own house by someone who worked for the paparazzi. Personally, he only took the job because he could end up filming it and getting views for his own vlog. Even just a few pictures of the blonde with his shirt off could rack up thousands of views, probably much more. It was worth a shot, he thought. The worst that could happen was that he got arrested, right?

 

He stood outside the gate of Lou’s mansion, breathing in the semi-cold air and while looking ahead at the giant building on the hill before glancing up at the tall obstacle in front of his face. He swallowed as he noticed the sharp points that he was bound to get cut on. It was understandable Lou would take precautions to keep extreme fans out but the razor-sharp edges seemed a bit over-the-top. Someone could easily get injured by them if they dared to climb over. First Nolan attempted to squeeze through but the bars were too close together and his head almost got stuck. He sighed, knowing the only way was to risk getting hurt.

 

He put his hand through the bars first to set his video camera on the other side before scooting to the side so he wouldn’t end up falling on the camera when he hopped down. He gripped the bars and climbed up carefully. Luckily he could get his leg onto the top horizontal bar near the razors and stand above them, balancing carefully. All he had to do was jump over them and hope for the best. With an inhale and exhale he hopped over but the hoodie he was wearing over his suit ended up getting stuck over one of the blades. He dangled and struggled to get free but it was stuck good and he couldn’t pull it off. He had no choice but to slip through the sleeves to get the hoodie off so he could jump down safely. He managed to land well and not step on the camera so he picked it off the grass. He turned around one more time to try and get the hoodie off of the fence but he could barely reach it. He sighed and faced the building and headed for the entrance.

 

He wondered if he should try and find a backway, after all he didn’t fancy the thought of immediately running into Lou before even catching anything on film. He looked through the windows first but the curtains were drawn shut, but there were no lights shining through the fabric so it must have been safe. However the door was most likely locked, of course. Nolan should have been prepared for something so obvious. He didn’t even remember to bring lock picks. He whispered a quick ‘please be open’ before slowly turning the knob. It was… Unlocked? Nolan froze for a moment, pausing to make sure that he wasn’t just imagining it.

 

But he pushed the door open and was met with shadows that drowned out any possible way of seeing any objects in the room. Nolan turned on the night vision of his camera and put it to one of his eyes, closing the other. It was a main room with a piano off to the side along with tall candle stands. Over to the left was a large set of stairs that twisted upwards to the next story. Due to the darkness downstairs he figured Lou must have been up there. So did he want to try and catch Lou in the act or look around to find something on his own? After all he could probably get the job done just by getting something that Lou owned, just sell it online or something… And once again, running into the blonde wasn’t his ideal thought, yet catching him in the act would rack up a lot more attention.

 

He climbed the steps carefully and was met with a long hallway filled with many doors. The one at the very end had a soft glow coming from the crack underneath however, so it was likely Lou was in there. Nolan checked out some of the other rooms but nothing was worth seeing. All he found was a record room, game room, movie room, and other expected things that an aristocrat would have. So of course, the door at the end would be his next investigation. He put the camera down to his side to set his ear against the wood so he could listen. Nothing.

 

He cracked the door, peering inside to see candles lit around the room but no sign of Lou. Stepping inside his heart raced and pounded against his chest and thumped in his head. There was a king-sized bed, a large dresser, side tables, and a record player that was making a static sound. Suddenly he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and he scrambled to find a spot to hide. He went for the doors at the end of the room and hid inside the closet. It was a dumb idea but he had no chance to think before his legs moved on their own.

 

Lou had stepped out with a towel around his waist and wet hair that was combed back. Nolan was watching through the crack, blushing at the sight of the idol. He grabbed the camera and turned off the night vision, putting it up to his eye and recording the scene not for his fans but for himself. Lou went over to a dresser to get out some clothes to set on the bed before he dropped the towel to the floor, revealing himself. Nolan’s heartbeat quickened and it felt as if it was the loudest thing in the room. Luckily Lou didn’t hear him as he got dressed in a fine white dress shirt and black slacks. After sitting on the bed and putting on a regular pair of socks, he slid a pair of dark shoes from under the bed. Why was he getting dressed like he was getting ready to leave the house?

 

Nolan began to panic as Lou approached the closet. Nolan lowered the camera and backed against the wall behind the jackets and coats that hung there. Lou opened the doors but instead of searching through he seemed to know exactly what he was getting. He grabbed a simple black jacket to complete the outfit he usually wore out when in public. He shut the doors and the relief set in for Nolan. Lou went back to the bathroom to finish blow drying his hair and Nolan practically sprinted to the main door, pulling it open and running out. He forgot to close the door behind him as he was too caught in the moment of getting out of there before he was found. Once back downstairs he stopped in his tracks to catch his breath.

 

_‘Come on come on come on. There’s gotta be something in here I can find.’_

 

Then it clicked. The basement.

 

If there was a basement, then surely there could be something down there for him to find. He could find an old antique to even blackmail the blonde with. Where would it be though? He spent about twenty minutes just searching the main floor trying to find a door that would lead to the lower depths of the building. He ended up finding it in a small hallway that seemed to be hidden away from everything else. The stairs creaked like they always did in the movies and at the bottom was a darkness that could be compared to the abyss of the ocean. If he could just find a light…

 

Suddenly Nolan heard the door open from above and then shut, along with a lock, then the creaks of the stairs as footsteps made their way down. This time there was nowhere to run when a light switched on as Lou was at the bottom of the staircase. They made eye contact, and Nolan was wide-eyed from the unexpected meeting. When Nolan looked around at the rest of the room he found himself in some sort of sex dungeon.

 

He froze up out of instinct. Lou then _smiled._

 

The blonde spoke through his amused expression, “I didn’t know you’d find this so soon. I checked the cameras before coming down here, saw the hoodie on the gate after I found my bedroom door open. This must be your first time breaking and entering.”

 

Nolan was speechless. He felt a relief due to the fact that Lou seemed to be relaxed about the incident, but what the fuck was all of this?

 

“You know,” Lou started. “I’m glad I finally have someone to test out all of these things with.” He approached the brunette with his hands behind his back and a seductive stare. He then gave a frown as he noticed the details of Nolan’s face. He put a hand to his chin to study his features by moving his head to each side. “You’re quite ugly though.”

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“Your freckles are hideous and asymmetrical. And even your eyes are different colors. And that awful streak in your hair… It’s like you tried too hard to be unique and ended up fucking up what could have been a lovely natural shade.”

 

Nolan looked at him offended, pushing his arm away, “Just because you’re famous doesn’t give you a right to be so critical of others.”

 

“Actually, it does.” Lou noticed the change in Nolan’s expression that was now a look of question. Lou shook his head slightly, “When you have as much power as me, you can do practically anything. And, I would like to point out that you broke into _my_ house, which, by law, you can get a loooot of jail time.” He tsked three times. “I don’t think you’d want that now, would you?”

 

“Y-you’re bluffing.”

 

“Why would I bluff?”

 

Nolan couldn’t think of anything to say fast enough so Lou spoke again first, “The prisoners would surely have fun with a boy so frail…” He lifted one of Nolan’s arms up and squeezed gently. “So I’ll let you decide. Would you rather have some big, brutal, terrifying prisoners play with you, or would you rather let _me_ play with you?” He let go.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Don’t act that oblivious. You know exactly what I mean.”

 

“I-I’m not up for that.”

 

“So you’d rather go to jail?”

 

“N-no!”

 

Lou pressed him up against the wall, knee up between Nolan’s legs.

 

“Come on, doll-face. I’ll make sure to give you a good makeover. I’ll make you beautiful.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Lou leaned in to whisper in Nolan’s ear, “I’ll fuck you so hard your eyeliner will drip and I’ll paint your face with my cum. You’ll look much better that way.” He nipped at Nolan’s ear causing the brunette to squeak. Lou lowered his face to the side of Nolan’s neck and let the warmth of his breath touch the cold skin as he whispered in a low voice, “I’ll make you a good fucktoy.”

 

“N-no!” Nolan pushed him off. “I can’t do that!”

 

Lou grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over to the bed, “It wasn’t a question.”

 

The blonde pushed him against the mattress and shoved his face against the fabric before getting on top of him. He pulled the chains from each pole of the bedframe and did the cuffs. Nolan tried fighting him but Lou’s weight was too much for the smaller male. When his wrists were shackled, Lou got off to do the legs. The blonde then noticed the camera that was in his hand and took it.

 

“What sort of home videos do you keep in here, huh?” He looked through the videos and found the most recent one of himself. “So you’re a peeping tom?”

 

“It was an accident!”

 

“An accident? Oh no, you were clearly aware of what you were doing. What a pervert.” Lou then pressed the recording button and set it down on the bedside table, pointing it towards Nolan.

 

The brunette looked over at the camera with the red light, “You’re going to film this?!”

 

“You recorded me without my consent, so it’s only fair I do the same.”

 

“You can go ahead and delete it! I can just leave! Come on, Lou!”

 

Lou hummed, “Hmm… No.” He got on the bed and lied on top of Nolan, wrapping an arm around so he was holding onto the front of the boy’s neck. He pressed slightly as he began to hump him slowly. “You’ll be my little play-thing for the night. Then I’ll let you go without any repercussions. It’s quite the deal.”

 

“But Lou--”

 

Lou then placed his hand over Nolan’s mouth to keep him quiet, “Shh… Shh shh shh… It wasn’t a question.” He then put two of his fingers into Nolan’s mouth, “If you bite me then I’ll make this a lot worse for you.” He moved them around to feel the softness of Nolan’s cavern, sliding them against his tongue and then shoving them forward into the back of his mouth to cause him to gag. He removed his saliva-coated fingers out of the boy’s mouth and moved away so he was sitting on the back Nolan’s thighs.

 

“What the hell?!” Nolan shouted as Lou touched his ass. “Get off you pervert!”

 

“Oh but you were the one watching me get dressed…” Lou pointed out. He ripped the fabric apart right in the middle and Nolan immediately yelled at him.

 

“Stop!”

 

He took his wet fingers and slipped them inside of Nolan’s entrance. Nolan let out a yelp and tried pulling against the handcuffs.

 

“Please Lou! I won’t tell anyone!”

 

“I’m not worried about that. No one would believe you anyways.” Lou scissored him but didn’t separate his fingers too much not to hurt him. He would play nicely until the boy did something bad. Yet he hoped that the kid actually _would_ do something he didn’t like so he could rough him up. He’d just have to wait and see.

 

Lou pushed in deeper, getting a moan out of the brunette which made him smile in satisfaction. Nolan jerked the restraints when Lou slipped his fingers out.

 

“A-are you done?” The brunette asked obliviously.

 

Lou actually laughed at that, “Oh gosh, no. What would make you think that?”

 

Nolan was glad he wasn’t facing the blonde since his freckled face was bright red, “Please stop...”

 

Lou touched himself through his pants, “Keep saying that.”

 

“What? Why? Just stop and let me go already!”

 

The blonde unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out through the zipper hole, touching the shaft lightly once it was out. He let out a relaxed exhale and started pumping himself.

 

Nolan froze in realization, “A-are you…?”

 

He didn’t reply, but instead moved forward to rest his cock in between the other male’s ass, slipping in slowly.

 

Nolan jerked slightly and gave out a whine, “Louuuu please don’t do this…”

 

“I’ll go slow just for you, doll.”

 

He kept to his word, at first. His movements were calm and careful in the beginning, even when he lied back against Nolan’s back and wrapped his arms around him. Nolan clenched his teeth and attempted to remain silent, but when Lou finally increased in speed and force the brunette couldn’t help but cry out.

 

“Ah! P-please stop!”

 

Lou only stopped to talk to him, “You’re lucky, you know. I haven’t done this with any of my fans despite having the ability to. There’s hundreds that would just _love_ to be in your position right now.” He got as close as he could to Nolan’s face from behind. “You may be hideous but at least you smell good.” He commented. “Like lavender… That’s what it is, correct?”

 

Nolan didn’t answer him so the blonde pulled against his shirt to reveal his shoulder and bit down. Nolan let out a loud ‘ow!’ as he jerked his body.

 

“Answer me.” Lou ordered.

 

“Fine! Yeah, it is…”

 

He took himself out and rubbed it against Nolan, trying to get him irritated. It seemed to work since Nolan had his eyes closed with a strained force.

 

“All you have to do is say you want it. If you want me to finish this, we can get it done pretty fast. But if you don’t, then I guess this’ll be a lot longer than it has to be.”

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“Dare I what? Cum inside of you?”

 

“I’ll--”

 

“You’ll what? Kill me?”

 

“Well no but--”

 

“Face it, you’re harmless. Even if I didn’t hold the upper hand, you’re too small and weak to fight me… That sparks a question, actually.” He slipped his hands underneath the brunette’s body and began to feel under his clothes. Nolan started thrashing a bit.

 

“S-stop! Don’t--!” He let out a slight whimper as Lou touched him.

 

The blonde couldn’t help but tease, “You’re not that big. You’re actually a bit small from what I can tell. How does that make you feel?”

 

“Shut up…”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I said, stop touching me, you creep.”

 

“Mmm, I think you like this humiliation.” He held Nolan’s cock in his hand.

 

“Let. Go.”

 

Lou started pumping it slowly, “What are you, like, five inches? Less?”

 

Nolan was biting his tongue to keep from lashing out verbally.

 

“So that’s a confirmation?” Lou asked. “So you’re ugly, and have a small dick.” He laughed. “You probably don’t get a lot of attention do you? Ahh, well, I’ll give all the attention you could possibly want. I assume that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” He looked over to the camera. “So you could get views?” He started rubbing his throbbing cock against Nolan’s ass again as he stroked the brunette off. “Go on,” He whispered down to Nolan. “Say hello to our audience.”

 

“This isn’t live, idiot.”

 

“Who said I wouldn’t upload it myself after we’re done here?”

 

“You wouldn’t…”

 

“Maybe I won’t, maybe I will.” Lou got close to his ear and grunted. “Ahh fuck, I really wanna be inside you again. Won’t you be a good cock-warmer for your master?”

 

“Get off me.”

 

“Hmm, I guess we’ll wait a bit for that.” He moved himself off of the smaller male and stretched when he was standing up. “Do you wanna play with some toys?”

 

“No…” Nolan said.

 

“You know,” Lou started. “I could just leave you like this until the cops get here. Oh my what will I have to tell them?.. _‘Sorry officers, I figured I’d take care of him for a bit. But go on ahead and have fun with him too if you’d like’.”_ Lou sat on the edge of the bed, “You’d love to be filled with multiple dicks though. I know your type. Acts like they don’t want it but god, once you get them riled up they get _really_ into it.”

 

“Are you trying to justify that I enjoy this?”

 

“Maybe not yet, but you will.” He slapped his thighs lightly, “Well, I think it’s play-time now!” He stood up and went over to a chest that had a lock on it. He pulled out the key from his pocket and opened it up, humming to himself and pulling out a few gadgets and taking them over to the bed to sprawl them out on the fabric. “I have some fun ones here, but I don’t think you deserve those yet. We’ll work our way up. But first, I want to flip you over so I can see that disgusting face of yours... You must be flustered as hell.”

 

This was Nolan’s chance to get out. Once Lou undid the cuffs he could attack and run off. He waited for Lou to undo the locks but instead he felt something be inserted inside of his ass which made him tense up. But after that was done, Lou undid his legs and then his arms. Before Nolan could do anything however, the blonde moved his thumb on a controller right as the brunette was about to get up and run away. Nolan felt the vibrating sensation inside of him and he immediately fell back onto the bed and grabbed a hold of one of the pillows, pushing his face into it so his cries were muffled. The blonde could make out a few words along the lines of ‘fuck’, ‘god’, and his favorite: ‘Lou’.

 

While the brunette was busy moaning with his legs closed and quivering, Lou flipped him over and re-did the shackles. Lou pulled his legs apart to lock them down, then smiled as Nolan opened his eyes with a look of total plea.

 

“Oh, gosh! You actually look sort of cute like this! But I can make you cuter. I’ll make you pretty, doll.” He climbed onto the bed at his feet and pulled the vibrator out, “You’ll look absolutely gorgeous once I’m done with you.”

 

Nolan threw his head back against the pillow with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open, “God, please stop.”

 

“No matter how much you beg, nothing’s going to change.” Lou said, setting the vibrator down along with the remote and grabbing a plug instead. He covered it in lubricant and shoved it in without mercy. Nolan yelled out and Lou continued to hum while he got out a cock ring as well, sliding it on until it was at the base.

 

“You really are small.” Lou said. “I’m surprised it even fits.”

 

Nolan refused to say anything which irritated Lou, so he scowled and shoved the plug further in.

 

“Ah! What the hell Lou?!”

 

“Don’t ignore me.”

 

“Fine! What do you want me to even say?”

 

“Say that I’m bigger than you.”

 

“What? No! If you already know why do you want me to say it out loud? Just to boost your ego or something?”

 

“You’d prefer that over the truth. But I’m more into it because it bothers you.”

 

“You’re bigger than me. Is that what you want to hear?”

 

Lou set his hands on the bed, hovering himself above Nolan’s body, smirking down at him.

 

“Now call yourself ugly.”

 

“No.”

 

Lou slapped him across the face forcefully, “Say it!”

 

“No Lou!”

 

Lou hit him again twice, waiting for Nolan to give in and insult himself.

 

“Say it. You’re an ugly son of a bitch. Honestly, no wonder why you don’t have an owner yet. No kid would ever want such a freak.” He hit him again. “Admit it.”

 

Nolan had tears forming in his eyes but tried his best to keep them from falling down his face, “Fine. I’m ugly.”

 

“More than that, you’re disgusting.” He reached over for what Nolan assumed to be a thin vibrator but when the cap came off he realized it was a permanent marker. Lou wiped away the few strands of brown and green hair from Nolan’s forehead and began to write the word ‘ugly’ with capitalized letters.

 

“Awh come on Lou! What are you doing?!”

 

Lou was silent as he finished it up, “Just a little reminder.”

 

Nolan couldn’t see what was written but he wasn’t sure he even wanted to know. He had the urge to wipe it off but of course he was physically unable to.

 

“What’d you even write?” Nolan said, trying to look up.

 

Lou didn’t reply but instead took a hold of his arm and started writing more things. Nolan watched as degrading words were written on his arm including ‘vile’, ‘disgusting’, and ‘hideous’. On the other arm was ‘gross’, ‘revolting’, and ‘freak’. Lou snapped the cap back on the marker and admired his work.

 

“I’ll write more after I play with you some more.” He explained.

 

“Ugh, Lou! Was that really necessary? This is going to take at least a week to go away…”

 

“If I could I’d tattoo it to your skin. Actually, I _could_ do that. But I’m not that mean.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Lou reassured. “Like I said, I’ll just play with you tonight and then I’ll let you go.”

 

Nolan shifted nervously, “So what are you going to do to me next?”

 

Lou simply got one of the toys, a sleeve to put around Nolan’s dick that had bumps on the inside to stimulate him. He slid it on and started going up and down. Nolan clenched his teeth while Lou kept slowly moving it. The ripples massaged the sides of his cock giving off an odd sensation that could hardly be compared to anything. Lou stuck two of his fingers inside of the brunette’s ass and started scissoring like before, then started pushing in and out to finger-fuck him gently. Lou was going painfully slow so Nolan had to beg for him to go faster.

 

“G-go faster… Please. Just a little bit.”

 

“Oh? Call me your master, and I’ll consider it.”

 

“Please, Lou…”

 

“I didn’t hear you say it.”

 

“Lou! Please!”

 

“Ahh, I love when you say my name but it’s still not what I asked you to say. It’s a simple request, and in return I’ll speed up.”

 

Nolan just bit his tongue to keep quiet. He didn’t want to give Lou the satisfaction of admitting again that Lou had complete control over him. The blonde slid his fingers out and took the sleeve off, setting it aside and moving on to another toy to experiment with.

 

“I wonder how much you’ll beg if I overstimulate you.”

 

Nolan didn’t say anything due to his conflicting thoughts. On one end he wanted to beg for Lou not to do it, but on the other he wanted a release. He then came to realize how badly he needed to go to the bathroom, so he did have to beg a little bit.

 

“Lou, I need to go.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

“I mean, I need to use the restroom. I won’t run, I promise.”

 

“I said, you’re not going anywhere.”

 

“I can’t even use the bathroom? Lou, I’m serious. This isn’t me trying to run away.”

 

“Oh I know.”

 

Nolan hoped he could at least hold it till Lou was done with him. He’d have to wait since the sadistic blonde wouldn’t even let him do a basic doll right. He exhaled and waited for what Lou was going to do to him. Lou switched out the cock ring for another one made out of plastic that had a small switch. He turned it on and it began to vibrate. Nolan started letting out sounds but it was just the beginning. The worst part was when Lou got a prostate massager that vibrated as well, sticking it deep inside of him and pushing it deep against his g-spot. Nolan’s legs tried to close together but the shackles wouldn’t let him. Lou leaned forward to reach for the video camera, leaning back and pointing it towards the brunette who was in the middle of panting and whining loudly. Lou smirked,

 

“How’s it feel?”

 

“Ah fuck! Lou! Make it stop make it stop!”

 

“Are you sure? You seem to be loving this.”

 

“No no! Please! Ah! Ahh f-fuck! Fuck me! Fuck! Oh doll! Lou! Lou, oh fuck!”

 

Lou zoomed in on Nolan’s face, “You’re so red in the face, babe.”

 

“Please don’t call me that! Ahh!”

 

“Oh babe, you’re getting cuter this way. But doll, you’re such a disgusting fucking slut all at the same time.”

 

Nolan’s eyes rolled upwards as he screamed, almost cumming right on the spot. It only got worse when Lou went to get a wand to tease his tip with. It took all of his self-control not to relieve himself or orgasm.

 

“Oh my doll oh my doll oh my doll!” Nolan repeated. “Fuck! Lou!”

 

Lou pointed the camera at his erect cock as he massaged the underneath of the shaft with the vibrator, moving it up and down teasingly. He wanted to get Nolan to reach his peak, just so he could torture him with more overstimulation. Then the thought hit him, if he refused to let Nolan find a release, it’d be even more torture. So he turned off the wand, setting it down, then switched off the other two toys. Nolan’s breathing was rapid as he started whispering soft ‘thank you’s’ to the blonde. Lou frowned since that wasn’t the response he wanted. But not to fret he reminded himself, he’d just have to fill Nolan up with his own cock. Not yet though.

 

Lou was merciful enough to zip up Nolan’s pants, letting him hide some of the shame that being exposed caused him. And he finally put away the fucking video camera. Maybe Lou was finally easing up. The blonde even unshackled him. Something wasn’t right though, Lou hadn’t cum yet so it couldn’t have been over so soon. As Nolan’s breathing returned to a normal pace, Lou put away the toys and turned off the camera and set it back on the bedside table. Nolan reminded himself that there was no use in running since Lou would probably tackle him and continue dominating him. But he still needed to use the bathroom, and he didn’t want to have an accident in front of Lou. That would be unbearably embarrassing to say the least.

 

Lou got a collar out of the chest and Nolan knew the drill as he sat on the edge of the bed as Lou tightened it around his neck. He hooked on a leash as well and yanked it lightly to signal the brunette to get down on the floor and on his knees. Nolan got on his knees and looked up at Lou who had that continuous smirk. Lou put his thumb against Nolan’s bottom lip and then put it inside his mouth to lower his jaw.

 

“Keep it like that, doll.” He said before grabbing his dick and slowly positioning it in front of Nolan’s face. He removed his thumb and placed his hand on his own hip as he entered Nolan’s mouth. Nolan wanted to move his head away but knew better. Lou would have his way, being the most spoiled doll in Perfection. Nolan looked down and then closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the cylinder shaft that poked inside and went further before being pulled out and then back in with a steady rhythm. His teeth lightly grazed the cock and Lou seemed to actually enjoy it since Nolan could hear him groan slightly. It wasn’t long before Lou gripped onto the brown hair beneath him and shoved Nolan’s head towards him while thrusting his own hips forward so his cock slammed against the back of Nolan’s throat. Nolan gagged and tried pushing him away but Lou kept that death grip and pulled his hair roughly while harshly face-fucking him until he choked.

 

Nolan felt like throwing up, and almost actually did but something kept him back fortunately. Lou put both hands at the back of Nolan’s head and forced him forward, getting his long cock down his throat until Nolan’s nose was touching Lou’s skin, bottom lip grazing his balls. He had his own tight grip around Lou’s thighs, digging his fingernails into the sides. Before Lou came with a loud groan, he pulled out and then did as he said in the beginning, painting Nolan’s face with his cum as it spurt out all over him. Nolan had to shut his eyes but found his mouth still hanging open, some of the salty liquid touching his tongue and getting all over his lips. He instinctively licked it off his lips and re-opened his eyes to look at his dominant superior.

 

Lou grinned as he watched some of the cum drizzle down Nolan’s chin, “I could almost say you’re gorgeous like this. Almost... You’re such a cum slut. Daddy’s little whore.” Nolan looked down shamefully and Lou lifted his chin up, “Come on baby boy, daddy wants to see you smile.”

 

Nolan didn’t smile though, he was too embarrassed to do anything but furrow his brows and hold back tears. Lou could tell he was on the verge of breaking down, which excited him greatly. He wanted to see Nolan cry and beg. In all honesty, Nolan was the perfect test subject, and he actually hoped he could get the boy to stay a bit longer, or come again. Which, Lou was sure it wouldn’t be too difficult to get him to admit his own enjoyment.

 

Lou yanked the leash upwards to get Nolan to stand and then sat down at the end of the bed, bringing Nolan along. He patted his lap for Nolan to sit down but then stopped him.

 

“Ah ah, I want my cock inside of you.” He said.

 

Nolan positioned himself so Lou’s cock slid inside all the way and he whimpered. Lou reached into his own back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, going to an app to privately livestream it to his colleagues at the Institute of Perfection. He flipped the camera over to their faces as he smiled and Nolan’s eyes widened in fear. People already started filling the chatroom and started commenting and sending reactions.

 

“Lou turn it off. Please. Turn it off.” He begged.

 

“Hey guys,” Lou started. “Like my new pet? He’s not too well behaved but he’s getting there. You should have heard him earlier. He was such a mess, but he still is.”

 

Nolan started reading the comments, his eyes unable to look away. Comments about how they wished to be in either of their positions, how disgustingly hot Nolan looked, and the mix of heart and laugh reactions that popped up. The worst comments involved the mentions of rape towards Nolan. He was so distracted by the events that he didn’t even realize his bladder gave way, finally releasing as his pants got wet with the warm liquid that leaked. That was it. The tears started to flow from his eyes as he looked down at the mess. His eyeliner started to drip down as well.

 

“Uh oh,” Lou said. “Looks like someone had a little accident.”

 

Nolan held onto Lou’s arm, “Don’t! Please!”

 

It was too late though, Lou lowered the camera to show the mess that Nolan had made.

 

“My little cock warmer is so filthy and disgusting. I’ll have to potty train him. What a mess.”

 

Nolan sobbed, “Please Lou! Stop! Turn it off! I’ll do anything!”

 

Lou rested his chin against Nolan’s shoulder, looking to the camera as he brought it back up, “Don’t worry. My friends will keep this a secret, right guys?”

 

Comments started saying that they would only keep it a secret because it was Lou that told them to, otherwise they’d share it with the world.

 

“I have a trustworthy fanbase, so you can trust them, my pet.” Lou reassured. “Now, will you please hold onto the camera babe? You want to cum, don’t you? I’ll let you now since you’ve behaved so well.” He basically forced it into Nolan’s hands and then grabbed onto his hips, thrusting himself inside intensely.

 

Nolan desperately begged, whining for Lou to make him cum.

 

“Lou oh doll. Oh fuck. Lou oh my doll! Fuck!” His voice increased in volume. “Let me cum! Oh keep going please!” He started to lower the camera but Lou reminded him to keep it up.

 

Lou spoke between thrusts, “Isn’t he… Such a good boy?.. He’s such a nice... Fuck doll.”

 

“I-I’m going to-- Ah!” Nolan finally came in his pants, gasping and moaning which turned into more high-pitched whines. “Louuuuu…”

 

Lou smiled and averted his gaze back to the camera, “See? I told you he’s a mess… Well everyone, I think that’s enough for now. I’ll make sure to post a picture after we’re fully done here. Thanks for stopping by. Say bye-bye, uh, I don’t even think I caught your name, doll.”

 

Nolan replied without thinking, “Nolan.”

 

“Cute.” Lou finally complimented. “Say bye, Nolan.”

 

“B-bye…”

 

Lou finally turned off the livestream and set the phone down on the bed, “You managed to get at least a hundred people’s attention. You should be proud, doll-face.”

 

“A h-hundred?!”

 

“I have a lot of private friends. Well, acquaintances.”

 

“Oh god, Lou. Why’d you do this?”

 

“Shh… You loved it. You love to be humiliated, don’t you? It was clear by your reactions. Anyways, you can get up now. Unless you want to warm up my cock some more.”

 

Nolan got himself up and then fell to his knees as his legs gave out.

 

“Oh poor you. I really did break you.”

 

Nolan just kept crying, the tears falling onto the ground as he held himself up with his arms that trembled lightly.

 

Lou sighed, “Okay, I’ll do one last thing and we can stop.” He helped Nolan up and then got him back onto the bed, taking off his soaked pants and opening his legs, getting the sharpie back open and then writing on the insides of his thighs. On his left thigh was ‘sex’ and on the right was ‘doll’. He leaned in to write one last thing above Nolan’s cock, ‘Property of Lou’ with an arrow pointing down.

 

He leaned back, admiring his work before picking up the phone and getting the camera back out, telling him to stay still and snapping a picture with the flash on.

 

“They’ll love this.” He commented before posting it to his private account. He looked to the desecrated figure in front of him and closed his legs slowly. He sort of felt bad. “You okay?”

 

“Lou…?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Nolan swallowed, “Can I take a shower?”

 

“Of course.”

 

He guided the boy upstairs to his bedroom, letting him take a shower as he put his phone on the charger and set Nolan’s video camera right next to it. He got undressed himself and joined the brunette in the shower to wash off the piss and sweat. When done, Lou let Nolan borrow a set of clothes. Nolan collapsed onto Lou’s bed.

 

“Can I spend the night?”

 

Nolan must have been exhausted as his whole demeanor changed.

 

“Hey uhm,” Lou said. “I’m sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“For raping you.”

 

Nolan turned to face him, “It wasn’t rape.”

 

“What?”

 

“You were right… I enjoyed it.”

 

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t consensual.”

 

Nolan sighed, “I honestly don’t care. I want you to do it again. Just not now… I need to sleep.”

 

Lou furrowed his brows, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah…” Nolan yawned. “Tomorrow.”

 

“Well, okay…” Lou said awkwardly. He climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

 

“I really like you, Lou.”

 

“You’ll change your mind tomorrow.”

 

“I doubt that. I liked it.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Lou apologized again.

 

Nolan gave out a light laugh, “It’s not like I can leave right away. This sharpie isn’t going to come off that fast.”

 

“Ha, yeah.”

 

Nolan hugged onto Lou, “Relax… I’m not upset with you.”

 

“You should be.”

 

“Shut up and sleep.”

 

Lou hoped he wasn’t upset, because he genuinely felt some sort of bond now. It was a weird feeling, but he didn’t want it to end.

 

“You’re uhm…” Lou began. “I lied… You’re, really beautiful, Nolan.”

 

Nolan hummed and held on tighter.

 

“You really are beautiful.” Lou repeated.


End file.
